fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldie Goldenglow
'''Goldie Goldenglow '''is a magical creature and baby who only appears in "Love Triangle." Character Goldie Goldenglow is a baby who was introduced as the girl playing the lead role in Poof's school play. Both Poof and Foop, who were starting to become friends, fell in love on first sight with Goldie, and they quickly became enemies again as they competed for her affection. Goldie liked Poof more, and was unable to remember Foop's name. Description She is triangular shaped and is golden, along with blonde pigtails. She wears a white shirt with an orange heart and a yellow coat. Her wings are different from the fairies, as they are butterfly-like with orange stripes. Even though she is a baby, she can speak in full sentences, just like Foop. She has a kind personality and is very fond of Poof. Though she is nice to him, she shows a little contempt for Foop, forgetting his name several times. At the end of Love Triangle, Goldie and Poof seem to start having a relationship, even though the two are just babies. Background Goldie was introduced in the half-hour-long episode, "Love Triangle". Just after Foop and Poof formed a sort of friendship after agreeing that school plays stink, Mrs. Powers introduces her, making them not only destroy their friendship but to fight for her. At the school playground, Poof and Foop were slapping each other in order to get to talk to Goldie, and after Foop fell into the trash can, Poof gave her some flowers. Goldie accepted it, and Foop gave her spiders, saying they are way less clichéd. Goldie thanked both, and said both gifts were original. Later at the hall, Foop offered himself to carry her books, and after Poof saw her, they started fighting to carry her books and Foop ended up in a locker. At the school rehearsals, Foop and Poof auditioned for the role of Mr. Cookie after learning Goldie is in the play as the main female lead role. Poof got the part, and Foop got to be the replacement. Foop tried to throw a giant doughnut, an ill gnome and cobras on Poof, but they ended up hurting him. At night, he changed the script to "Mr. Cookie CRUMBLES" to take revenge on his rival, but after Poof saw it, he faked gnomeonia, so Goldie suggested Foop takes the lead while Poof rested. Foop then had to suffer from all the trouble he planned for his nemesis, and then Poof (in Foop's part) came on stage and saved everyone, including Goldie, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Later, Poof asked Goldie out for ice cream. Foop tried to ruin the date with a bomb, but the cobras came back to bite him, causing him to blow himself up a safe distance from Poof and Goldie. Poof and Goldie then kissed again in a heart formed by the explosion's smoke. Species Goldie's species is as of now unconfirmed. If she were a newly revealed fairy, that would be in direct contrast of Poof being the only fairy baby in 10,000 years. It's possible that she was born after Poof, meaning she is the second fairy baby born in the last 10,000 years. This would make sense, since there is no Anti-Goldie yet, and Foop was born weeks after Poof. Another, more likely possibility is that she is not a fairy at all. While it seems to be a being similar to fairies, she has features which set her apart from other fairies, including pointed ears (more characteristic of Anti-Fairies) and large butterfly wings instead of the white fly wings fairies have. She could simply be from a magical race that are similar to fairies in some physical ways. See also *Poof *Foop *Spellementary School (location) Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Magical Category:One-time characters Category:Fairy Baby Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Baby Category:Speculative Creatures Category:Minor Characters Category:Spellementary School